


Climbing the Walls

by Shianhygge



Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [7]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I love Wrench with and without his mask., M/M, Moving On, Overprotective, Supportive Ex, Supportive friend, Trying to move on, supportive lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: The Reader is on their way to the airport... but something happens and they are forced to deal with their problems.A continuation of "Est-ce Que Tu M'aimes?"





	Climbing the Walls

The next morning you drove to the airport in your Tesla Model S, your earpiece in and eavesdropping on the DedSec network, without actually talking so that nobody knew you were listening, of course, listening to a briefing on the events of the night before. Wrench had helped Marcus sneak into several controlled locations (one Federal Building and one gang hideout) to plant a transceiver on certain antenna in order to triangulate the FBI information signal and hack into the network. Of course, while they had been successful in planting the receiver, Marcus ended up in a firefight with the FBI and one of the gangs, of which Marcus survived both, just barely. Now, they were making progress on the third antenna location, and you were on your way to the airport.

The night had been rough for you. Sleep came for three hours, and the rest were spent tossing and turning in your bed, trying to not think about Wrench. The sudden thought of Wrench caused your hands to clench on the steering wheel. You would have to return as early as possible to remedy the situation between you two. Because if he wasn’t going to talk to you, you were going to make him. Then you winced a bit. No one can make Wrench do anything he doesn’t really want to do, and if you tried, he would pick one hell of a fight. And what you just thought didn’t make sense with your relationship… so you guess that you still had a lot to learn about him.

 **“Hey, Wrench. I’m about to get the third point here.”**  You heard Marcus inform Wrench just as you drove the last stretch of highway towards the airport going just slightly over the speed limit of 55 mph.

 **“Get it done, man.”**  Wrench encouraged, and you could imagine a cheerful emoji on his mask, but sparkling and ecstatic green eyes lighting up his face with a triumphant grin. And how you wish you could have seen his face again before you left. How you wish that you weren’t running from him, or him from you.

 **“You get anywhere with that waitress?”**  Annnd, suddenly you didn’t really want to be listening.

 **“Goin’ to hear a band next Thursday.”**  Wrench informed in a matter of fact tone, yet somehow still sounded like ‘is this really happening?’

**“Dude.”**

**“Yeah, she seems pretty together… not like-”** You didn’t even get a chance for your brain to formulate a possible end for his near comparison, a bit shocked when Wrench was cut off by a faint authoritative voice.

**“Hold it right there.”**

**“I-I’m not doing anything!”**  You could imagine Wrench tentatively throwing his hands up.

**“On the ground. Now!”**

**“I’m. Just. Walking my cat- Argh!”**  It was probably the worst excuse he probably could have made, in your own opinion, but that was the least of your worries at this point.

 **“Wrench? Wrench! … Shit!”**  Marcus cursed before contacting the rest of DedSec for their help in finding Wrench. You kept your microphone off, but listened in on the conversation, just waiting to see if they could find Wrench or not.

While you were waiting for Marcus to uncover where the FBI took your friend, you had pulled over off the highway. Your file from working with the FBI said that they merely asked you to leave because they no longer needed your expertise. This was untrue, as demonstrated when your breathing turned ragged and heavy, your hands clenched into fists on the leather covered steering wheel. In fact, you had quit your job. You had a bit of an overprotective streak, especially with the people you love. Anyone who messed with your beloved people would end up paying dearly. And now that you weren’t bound by the law, your methods sometimes went beyond blackmail. Gritting your teeth, attempted to calm down before pulling out your laptop and hacking into the security feed in the old 16th Street Station just as Josh mentioned on the DedSec channel.

And what you saw made your hand grip the edge of the laptop so hard that it cracked.

You recognized the agent. One Agent Carlos Fuentes. An extreme individual who loved to use his power of authority over people. From your information, he was a dick to everyone who wasn’t in the FBI. As if working for a corrupt government was something to take pride in. And to your anger, they had taken Wrench’s mask off. “People are going to die now.” You saw red.

Fuentes wove Wrench’s mask around, flipping it this way and that as if it were a toy. And the simple carelessness in which the mask was handled was cause to make you more angry. It didn’t matter to you if Wrench had his mask on or off, you love him no matter how he presents himself. But that mask was important to Wrench because it was the face he presents to the world on a daily basis. And until Wrench learned to be comfortable without the mask, it would be important to him, which meant it is important to you.

 ** _“This like a… Roy Orbison thing, or something?_** ” Fuentes questioned in a mocking tone as he reached into his suit jacket to look at his phone, the message however, went disregarded as he continued on his little speech.  _ **“You see, my dad told me that Roy wore those glasses to get over his incredible stage fright.”**_

The prick stalked around Wrench, as you switched to another camera to look at Wrench’s face. He looked tired. Beyond tired, and pissed, but most of all, vulnerable. And your first thought was to kill everyone in the room and hide Wrench away. Your second thought, and the following action to pull back onto the highway and do an illegal U-turn to drive the hour back to San Francisco, was that nobody got away with hurting the people you loved.

It was supposed to be an hour drive, but you were determined to make it under thirty. Because as you listened to the laptop audio, about the deal that Dušan Nemec offered to Wrench and the rest of DedSec, your eyes diverted off the road for just long enough to observe the events after Nemec let Wrench go.

 _ **“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Nope.”**_  Nemec said denying as Wrench stretched his arm out to reach his mask.  ** _“See, I think it’s time you saw the world through your own eyes, like a big boy. And let the world see you for what you really are.”_**

You grit your teeth at the harsh words directed to your beloved. And as Wrench was escorted from the room, you stomped on the gas, going a hundred miles easily. Everyone in that station is as good as dead. You thought with a dark expression, shutting the laptop and DedSec audio, and not even considering the fact that you will be late for your flight.

(20 deathly silent minutes later)

You parked a block away from the station before reaching into your bag and pulling on your goggles and Joker bandana. Once everything was in place, and you made sure your earpiece was properly placed, you got out of the car and headed towards the trunk, where you slid your luggage to the side and popped open the hidden compartment to take out various 3D printed pieces. With a grin, you quickly put together a silenced and scoped assault rifle that had a killer bunny painted onto the side.

After shoving some extra ammo into a cross pack, you slammed the trunk closed and locked the car, a rather psychotic grin on your face as you slowly and menacingly approached the old station. It was a promise of death for your enemies. It was beyond stupid to walk into a place with so many armed individuals without wearing a bulletproof vest.

But the risk and the thrill were worth it, you thought as you rounded the street corner and stalked towards the building like a predator. Your keen eyes spotted several guards patrolling the outside area and you smirked before rolling into cover and peaking out from the sides to carefully end each life. The hypervigilance and cold analysis as you took down an enemy was something only a few people got to see and live through. The first time was when you worked for the FBI, and your assigned bodyguard, who had become a dear friend, had taken a bullet to the chest for you. The second time was when a random gang member tried to shoot Josh and Wrench. It took everything Wrench had to try and stop you from completely demolishing the guy’s face. It was then that this side of you was labeled “Rage Mode.”

This time, though. No one was around to stop you.

**[Ten minutes later -Marcus POV-]**

Marcus pulled up to the old station in his taco truck, ready to tase the shit out of some Feds. (It wasn’t like he was above killing, it’s just that his aim with a gun was terrible, and it was super loud.) Only to find that the feds inside the building were already shooting at something, or someone. The Feds’ unsilenced guns blasted and echoed around the neighborhood, drawing people away from their homes, fleeing for their lives.

 ** _“What’s going on over there?”_  **Marcus heard Sitara question through the DedSec channel,  _ **“You’re not getting shot at, right?”**_  Well, she was right to doubt Marcus since he did end up in a shootout with the Feds the night before.

“They’re not shooting at me.” Marcus replied, “It sounds like someone’s inside the building and picking a fight with them.” The hacker cautiously approached the building before diving behind a metal crate and taking his phone out, hacking into the security cameras to see what was happening inside. “Holy shit.”

 _ **“What? What’s going on? Who’s shooting?”**_  Marcus heard Sitara ask.

“It’s Y/N.”

[With you]

You taking cover behind a stone pillar, reloading your rifle. There was a bit of blood splattered on you, and you probably shouldn’t have wore white jeans. There were Feds all over the top floor, and a few were taking cover across the room, behind a few desks. From out of the corner of your eye, you could see Wrench’s mask on the table, and you could also see a Fed creeping forward to reach the mask. And you snarled, quickly rolling out of cover and shooting at some of the people above. Sprinting and sliding over various objects to reach the mask before the man, barely caring about the bullets raining above. And yet, try as you might, you weren’t fast enough to reach the mask, and the man snatched it, running away as his fellow FBI agents covered for him.

“GIVE IT BACK!” You screamed, pulling the trigger multiple times at the three agents before you, watching with little regard as they fell, and as their blood splattered onto your clothing. The adrenaline pumped through you as you sprinted after the thieving agent.

[Back with Marcus]

“Shit! Y/N’s gone insane! They’ve started a shootout with the FBI!” Marcus cursed, startled at Y/N’s strange behavior. “Why are they here? Y/N’s normally not like this.”

 _ **“We call it their ‘Rage Mode’”**_  Wrench suddenly chipped in, sounding very worried.  _ **“Y/N gets very, very angry when someone they love is hurt or in danger.”**_

 _ **“But how did they find out about Wrench’s mask?”**_ Sitara questioned, Y/N didn’t know how to hack when they recruited them.

 _ **“I… uh.. May have taught them.”**_  Wrench piped out, sounding sheepish.

 _ **“They must have hacked their own comms to listen to our channels, but not be able to speak.”**_  Josh informed, a bit frustrated at Y/N’s secretive nature.

 _ **“You have to cover for them, Marcus.”**_  Wrench advised, “ _ **Y/N cares a lot about the people they love, but they care very little about themselves. They’ll stop at nothing to get my mask back even if they get shot.”**_

Marcus frowned before diving out of cover to sprint into the building, “Shit! Now you tell me!”

[Back to the blood thirsty You]

You estimate that there were around ten Feds remaining and shooting at you from above, as you quickly closed the distance with the woman you were chasing. And as you gained ground, you jumped, tackling the woman to the floor and snatching the mask from her grasp, quickly shoving the mask on over your bandana covered face before catching the woman’s fist, which was aimed to crack the mask. Your hand tightened around the woman’s fist before throwing a punch of your own, putting your entire weight into it.

“Hahahaha!” The woman laughed, “All of this for that stupid mask and that ugly boy!”

More red clouded your vision, and you didn’t even notice the fact that the shooting at been directed elsewhere. Your target was now below you, and you were relentless in your assault, throwing punch after punch long after the woman’s jeers had stopped, only stopping when arms wrapped around you, restraining your arms.

“Y/N! Stop! She’s dead, just stop it! Wrench it safe. You got the mask back. You can rest.” Marcus whispered, trying to calm you down.

And when you slumped over, the tension leaving from your body, he took the chance to scoop you up in his arms and carry you away from the bodies, from your victims, from those who wronged the man you loved. Marcus made a quick stop to grab his transceiver from its place in the hard drive, and you winced, looking down, there was blood coming from your left thigh. You had been shot.

“Shit. Marcus.” You whimpered, gesturing towards your leg. “How the fuck?”

“Crap, we got to get you to a hospital.” Marcus moved to walk towards his taco truck, and you halted him.

“Wait, Marcus!” You grimaced and pointed in the other direction, “My car is that way. I can patch myself up.”

“You need professional help, Y/N. I mean shit,” Marcus insisted, “You just came out of a firefight with the FBI.”

“And that is also exactly why I can’t go to the hospital.” You interjected firmly, your voices still being auto tuned by Wrench’s mask, and you were startled, because you were wearing Wrench’s mask. And by the look of Marcus’s face, the eyes in the mask were changing as you spoke. You shook your head and gestured in the direction of your car, “Come on, my car’s faster anyway.”

[On the drive to Wrench’s location]

“So, Rage Mode, huh?” Marcus piped up from the driver’s seat as you two soared down the road.

You winced as the tweezer shifted in your leg, instantly regretting doing a self-surgery in a moving vehicle. “Yeah, it’s a thing with me.” You explained, digging into your let for the bullet fragments, “I’m originally a bossy hot head, so I was taught to control my reactions and emotions. Because if you let your temper fly off the handle, less people like you.” Marcus gave you a strange look, “I don’t believe that shit, but it’s been beat into my head that I should watch my behavior.”

“By who?”

“My family.” You responded blandly, “but anyways, since I hold back my feelings a lot, they usually burst forward if someone I love gets hurt.”

“You still love Wrench?” Marcus sounded surprised, “After he broke up with you?”

You grimaced, as well as pulled out a bullet fragment. “He didn’t say anything to me. But I found out on my own.”

“Damn it, Wrench.” The hacker cursed his best friend before apologizing, “Shit, Y/N. I’m sorry.”

You shrugged and started stitching the wound. “As long as he’s happy, I can live with my wounds.”

Marcus had no response for your statement.

Because what could one say to such commitment and conviction. Nothing at all.

[Ten minutes later]

Marcus had told Wrench to stay where he was, which happened to be the roof garden of an unfinished parking deck, but Marcus, being the eccentric person that he was, didn’t listen to your advice to park when there were no more ramps, and instead drove around for a good five minutes in the same level, looking for the way up to Wrench. By this time, you had cleaned off any blood from mask, and merely opened the door, rolling out of the moving car. When Marcus noticed that you had jumped ship, he stopped driving, and got out of the vehicle to help you up, of which you merely handed him the mask and made him run ahead to Wrench. “You need to talk to him first. I’ll be right behind.” You responded to the unsure look on Marcus’s face, gesturing with a wave of your hand to your bandaged thigh. “Might be a little slow though.”

Marcus looked conflicted with leaving you to walk on your own, “You sure, Y/N? Cause I can just as easily carry you to him.”

You smiled at how good of a friend Marcus was. “I’m sure, Marcus. Besides, I don’t think he’ll want to confront be without his mask on.” you made the joke at your own expense.

Your friend nodded before jogging towards the garden stairway, and you limped behind, slowly ascending the stairs and walking around the garden until your figure was just visible around the corner from the pair.

You sighed, watching the interaction from afar for a few minutes before making your way over. You were jittery as you limped towards the pair, and you were tired. I’m just making sure that Wrench is okay. You thought to yourself, but when Wrench turned to look at you, his mask already on, you froze like a deer in headlights. Because damn it, what a sight you must have been, hair messy, clothes caked in blood, and limping. All for a guy who didn’t reciprocate your feelings.

When Wrench turned to look away, not acknowledging you, you bitterly turned around to walk away after nodded to Marcus. It was best if you went home to change before heading back to the airport.

“Y-Y/N! Wait!”

You turned around in the middle of the garage garden, attempting to smile at Wrench with a questioning look, out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Marcus slowly backing off. “Did you need anything, Wrench?”

“I…” Wrench began, hesitant, body language tense and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Your boyfriend sighed and reached up to pull his mask off, and you knew that he was giving his all just to speak with you. So when his blue eyes met yours, looking as pained and unsure as the first day you saw them, you couldn’t help but wish that you could take it all away.

You never want to see him make that expression, especially because you were the one who made it appear. Taking his hands into yours, you gently and soothingly rubbed small circles on the back of his tattooed hand. “I think I have an idea of what you want to say, Wrench.” you whispered, tilting your head to look him in the eyes with what you hoped to be understanding reflected in your own. “And… it’s okay.”

His eyebrows raised and eyes widened as he jolted just a bit. The mask was gone. There wasn’t the brave front that he usually put on, no confidence and bravado. It was just him. Right here, with you. “I-I don’t want any negativity between us, Y/N.” Wrench whimpered, his voice cracking a little. A telling sign that you did hold a special place in his heart, even if you and he weren’t going to be together any more. “I still want you to be around. And I need to know if things will be the same.”

“It’s fine, Wrench. I want you to be with someone that will make you happy.” You stood up straighter and got on your toes to give Wrench a brief and affectionate kiss on the nose, “Just know that I’ll always love you, okay? And don’t forget it.” Wrench could only blush, because no matter what you would do, it still shocked him that someone could love the real him so much. You tapped his nose, “Now go after Marcus. The both of you have to go back to the Hackerspace to get some sweet revenge, and I don’t think you want him driving back in another taco truck.”

Wrench blanched before giving you a farewell kiss on the forehead, making you freeze in place, before putting his mask on and bidding you a good trip. You unfroze after a minute to gently touch the area on your forehead before smiling, “I wish we could have had one more night together.”


End file.
